The present invention generally relates to antennas and more particularly, to a small antenna to be accommodated in small-sized communication appliances such as a paging apparatus, a portable wireless apparatus, etc.
Conventionally, in built-in small antennas of small-sized wireless apparatuses, etc., it has been generally so arranged as shown in FIG. 1 that a loop antenna 2 is accommodated in a casing 1. However, the loop antenna 2 has such drawbacks that when a printed circuit board 3 or a circuit component 4 is provided so adjacent to the loop antenna 2 as to come close to the antenna element, the antenna gain decreases and the impedance varies. Meanwhile, in the case where the operator attaches the casing 1 to his pocket or the like by using a clip 5, characteristics of the loop antenna 2 undesirably deteriorate sharply in the vicinity of the operator.